Construction Mode
Similar to Tenchu: Shinobi Gaisen and Tenchu 2 before it, Construction Mode is available in Shinobido: Way of the Ninja for creating custom missions, and unlike other games of its genre, is also implemented in normal playthroughs. Construction Mode is absent in the sequels Shinobido: Tales of the Ninja and Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen, for specifics see their respective sections. Construction Mode in Shinobido: Way of the Ninja There are two construction modes available in this game: Garden Editor and Mission Editor. 'Garden Editor' The Garden is the area around the Abandoned Hut, it has a significant role during normal gameplay. In some occasions, Goh's hut will get raided by barbarians or enemy ninjas, and to succesfully fend them off the player can edit the surroundings of their base. Almost everything beyond the hut itself and the sand border can be edited, including area height and type and surrounding objects. Traps and obstacles are normally bought or rewarded by daimyo. Here is a list of item types that can be put in the garden: *'Stationary:' These objects don't have any purpose beyond decorative, with the possible exception of the Well and Bomb Barrels, that can be used to dispatch enemies. (ex: Trees, Tall Trees, Bushes, Targets, etc.) *'Active:' These objects can be set as traps, and their effects can be activated under certain conditions. (ex: Dog Kennels, Cannons, Floor Traps, Bear Cages, etc.) *'NPC:' These are NPC that can be stationed to protect the garden, they will always spawn friendly to the player with the exception of freed Bears. (Soldiers and Yojimbos) If not attacked, the player can enter their garden whenever they want via the main menu and use it as they please (For example, one can build a jump training course or try tool effects on their NPC allies). In a New Game+' '''the player can collect decorative items and obstacles from levels to put around the garden.' If all decorations are collected, the player will be awarded with a giant statue of Goh to put in the garden. '''Mission Editor This mode is available from the title screen. It lets the player create their own missions maps from scratch, with all the items and NPC they might need for it. These missions can then be saved in the Memory Card or an external USB memory to be player later or distributed. Construction Mode in Shinobido: Tales of the Ninja The Garden and Mission Editors are absent in this game. However the main game is composed entirely of different customized missions created with the editor, and fan-missions can be ported from Way of the Ninja to Tales of the Ninja through a USB-cable (But not viceversa). Construction Mode in Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen The Garden and Mission Editors are completely absent in this game as well as any other alternatives. Videos External Links Mission Editor Tricks videolist (Special thanks to NameThatNobodyTakes for creating the videos) Gallery Garden screenshot 2.jpg|Garden Editor Screenshot Mission editor.jpg|Mission Editor Screenshot Goh statue.jpg|Goh's Statue Category:Gameplay